POM; Thirst for revenge, Chapter four
Chapter four of POM; Thirst for revenge. Plot The Velociraptors couldn't believe their eyes while the modern animals were completely clueless, "you, how did you survive?" Kicker asks, "we took you down, way down" Sheen remarks, "what are they talking about?" Julien whispered to the others who just shrug, "Tyrant, I don't know how you're alive or what you're up to, but you won't getaway with it" Elvis growls, "I knew you would say that" the tyrannosaur, Tyrant humors as he steps on top of the clock tower and catches sight of the modern animals, "your minions I suppose?" he asks, "minions, why I outta" Skipper growls as he marches to him only to stop as the Droidosaurs were pointing guns at him and Elvis pulled him back saying "Skipper believe when I tell you this, you do not want to pick a fight with Tyrant". "Who is this guy?" Short Fuse asks, "don't forget me" a new and mechanical voice said, then appeared what looked like a cyborg ornithomimosaur, but the raptors knew him too, "aw Elvis, the negotiator, it's been a while" the creature said, then it turned to Sheen and said "and little Sheen, I was expecting you to be a little...older". "Grievous the Gallimimus, I like your new look, makes you look more like some other theropod" Sheen compliments though the creature, Grievous seems to take it as the opposite, "dromaeosaur scum" he growled, suddenly a small troodont-like droidosaur came up to him with a bunch of gadgets and said "here you go sir", Grievous just snatches them away rudely, "that wasn't much of a break-in" he informs, "you're welcome" the robot retorted, "hey those are our stuff, how did you get all that" Classified notes, it was indeed the North Wind's gizmos: the black hologram-display cube and goggles, some earphones, explosives, and even Corporal's gun and Classified's battle suit, "yes they are, your technology will make a fine addition to our collection" Grievous informs, "not this time, and this time you won't cause anymore pain, Obi-wan" Elvis commanded and in a flash Obi-wan was tackling Grievous, the rest of the raptors fallowed suit on the droidosaurs, "let's play" Faragonda taunts drawing out a pair of swords and swinging them at the animatronics, reducing many into pieces, Elvis fought Tyrant personally and amazingly for a small animal, she had inflicted many wounds before Tyrant managed to grab her with his mouth and fling her into the café area, where she crashed on many of the tables, chairs and umbrellas, "and fear not penguins, we shall meet again" Tyrant informs turning towards the penguins, "how do you know about us, we've just met" Private calls but didn't get an answer as Tyrant ordered a retreat which some droidosaurs were more than happy to oblige as some were running away rather than fight, their ships rose into the air and zoomed into the sky. "Okay dinos, you owe us an explanation" Skipper scolds, "this is all our fault, we never meant for any of you to get hurt because of us" Ike laments, "who was that?" Maurice asks, "Tyrant, long story short, he's a Tarbosaurus and a total psychopath" Harry explains, "but he is resurrected like you isn't he?" Becky asks, "maybe, but we've always fought dinosaurs like him actually" Miyuki confesses, "why would he do this?" Bada asks, "how should I put this? not all dinosaurs are actually...good" Obi-wan explains, "there were also rogue ones which committed terrible acts, just ask Harry he used to be one" Kicker joins, "yes but they become corrupted, broken, power-hungry, we were really enforcers and we had to hunt them, subdue them and contain them, it's the best we could do for them for now" Elvis describes, "you had law?" Eva asks, "I think we better tell them Elvis" Blik whispers, "guys we have a confession to make, we're not your ordinary dinosaurs" Elvis sighs, "you're not" a lot of animals asked, "no, we're really an elite spy team" Elvis admits, "say what?" Skipper gasps, "it's true, like you we had animal agencies and militaries, but we never had the technology you have" Elvis explains again, "but if that last part is true than how does Tyrant have these robots?" Kowalski asks holding up a piece of a droidosaur, "we don't know, we've been trying to figure that out forever" Obi-wan stated, "no wonde' we're 'like" Rico muttered to the others who nodded. Everyone began to clean up the damage left from the battle as well as the North Wind's crash-landing, Kowalski and Eva collected the bits of droidosaurs as they wanted to study them, the North Wind weren't sure where to stay since their jet was still damaged and unusable, but the zoo offered them to stay in their habitats, Corporal actually accepted and since the zoo already had a polar bear exhibit he was staying with Ted, Eva took residence in the aviary of course so she would be fine, Short Fuse actually chose to stay in the penguin's habitat since that habitat had all the preferences of both species, Classified though wasn't sure where to go, none of the exhibits were fit for him but Becky and Stacy offered him to stay with them as their exhibit was close to what a wolf would want, so he did (with Marlene warning him of their craziness). Tyrant meanwhile has returned to his ship, Ventress, Dave, Blowhole and Parker had been watching on a computer screen to see the fight and the latter three were surprised to find that the raptors did indeed team up with the penguins, Tyrant emerges into the ship's bridge where the other villians were, "how did it go?" Ventress asks, "well those penguins are in fact a spy team, just like the raptors" Tyrant describes, "wait are you saying the raptors are a spy too?" Dave asks astonished, "yes, and believe it or not there use to be military and agent animals around prehistoric times as well as now" Tyrant reveals, "now I know where the pen-gu-ins got their combat skills from" Blowhole comments, "well like you we are not the raptor's only enemies, I have picked up a few more that have also returned to life, Grievous bring them in" Tyrant calls on a comlink, then Grievous arrives with three more dinosaurs, one was a female ankylosaur, one was a male therizinosaur and the last was a female Alvarezsaur, Tyrant introduces the modern guys to them, "you may call me Lel the Saichania" the ankylosaur spoke with a Chinese accent, "I'm Slash the Therizinosaurus" the therizinosaur said next in a deep, growling voice, "and I am Monica the Shuvuuia" the alverazsaur said with a Russian accent, "now that introductions are out of the way, do the penguins have any other enemies besides you?" Tyrant asks, Blowhole had listed many and Monica came to a conclusion, "I think the Russian wasps will be useful, I'll start with them" Monica declared and left. Stay tuned for POM; Thirst for revenge, Chapter five Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event